This invention relates to garments and in particular to shorts, especially for men and boys, but also adaptable for use by women and analagous structures such as pajamas. A suitable design for a garment such as men's and boy's shorts must satisfy a number of rigid requirements. The garment must not only conform to establish size standards, but also it should be economical to produce and should provide a structure which will withstand the rigors associated with repeated wearings and washings of such structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,275 describes a conventional short structure but with a weak point inherent therein as will become apparent from a description of the invention herein.